codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Camael (DES)
The Camael is the first and only design of the Camael-class Aerial Battleship in the Divine Empire Series, arriving at the same time in Area 11 as the Avalon, it is mentioned by members of the Loki Conglomerate as early as after the Battle for Narita and it is said that Schneizel aided the research as a "Late Birthday Present" for Michael. Design Based off the Avalon's carrier type capabilities, the Camael was designed to be roughly as big as the Avalon in Hanger Space though it carried far more powerful equipment in the long run, designed to be the Fastest Ship in the Britannian Aerial Fleet it has underwater capabilities as well as Aerial capabilities. The Hanger of the Camael is functioned so that there is a lift located on the Higher Level that the Prince's Personal Knightmare Frame and that of his close confidants are worked on by the Critical Faction, the life in battle situations rises the Knightmare Frame into position up into the primary Linear Catapult while other Knightmares on the lower section are led across into the two Secondary Linear Catapults. Specifications Ship Schematics: * Overall Length: 450 meters * Overall Width: 260 meters (380 meters at wing length) * Overall Height: 250 meters Armament Main Armament: *2x "Cerviel" Mk1 Duel Heavy Energy Cannons *1x "Hasmal" Stark Hadron Cannon *1x "Jeduthun" 42cm Triple Energy Cannon Secondary Armament: *80x "Ophaniel" 40mm Energy CIWS *20x "Tagas" Heavy Energy Missile Launchers *10x "Usiel" Anti-Ship Energy Missile Launchers *40x "Verchiel" Multi-Purpose Energy Missile Launchers Tertiary Armament: *20x "Suriel" Interception Energy Missile Launchers *4x "Damabiath" Energy Torpedo Launchers Roles: *Battleship *Battlecarrier *Flagship *Destroyer Manufacturer: *Loki Conglomerate *Britannian R&D Division under the Command of Schneizel El Britannia **Research from Camelot Complement Private Level *Maximum Complement of Two Knightmare Frames and a Knight Fortress Support Unit. Complement as of 2017 a.t.b: * GGK-01 Uther (Knightmare Frame) **GKGF-01 Igraine (Knight Fortress Support Unit) * GGK-01LP Poder (Knightmare Frame) Complement as of 2018 a.t.b: Personnel Level *Minimum of Fifty Knightmare Frames. Complement as of 2017 a.t.b: *At least 10 RPI-13 Sutherland Knightmare Frames with Float Units. Complement as of 2018 a.t.b: Human Complement *Few, most of the ship is Automated. *Roughly a Hundred Engineers, maintaining the Ship and Knightmares. Equipment and Design Features: *Advanced Sensors, Range Unknown *Conductive Armour *Energy Shield *Internal Float System, located in wings *14x Booster Engines Affiliation: *Holy Empire of Britannia **Loki Conglomerate ***Critical Faction **The Britannian Navy (temporarily) ***5th Pacific Naval Fleet (late in the Unholy Rebellion) **Britannian Autonomous Forces ***The 13th Independent Imperial Legion (Unholy Rebellion Epilogue and long into the Holy Revolution) **Britannian Royalty ***Michael El Britannia Captains: *Supreme Commander Michael El Britannia (Owner) *Admiral Jacen West (Admiral and Political Advisor) Operational History Gallery minerva-folded.jpg|Camael with main wings folded minerva-ciws.jpg|Camael's "Ophaniel" 40mm Energy CIWS minerva-impulsecatapult.jpg|Camael's Main Catapult minerva-linearcatapult.jpg|Camael's Secondary Catapults minerva-missiles.jpg|Camael' Energy Missiles minerva-m10.jpg|Camael's "Jeduthun" 42cm Triple Energy Cannon minerva-qzx-1.jpg|Camael's "Hasmal" Stark Hadron Cannon minerva-xm47.jpg|Camael's "Cerviel" Mk1 Duel Heavy Energy Cannons Trivia *"Camael" is an Angel in charge of the "Powers", a group of Warrior Angels Leading the Angelic Host, Camael is Archangel Michael's Second-in-command. *"Cerviel" is an Angel that is Angel Ruler of the "Principalities". *"Hasmal" is a Fire Speaking Angel of the Throne of God. *"Jeduthun" is a Angel whose name means "Master of Howling" or Chanting to God. *"Ophaniel" is a Prince Angel over the Ophanim *"Tagas" is a Governing Angel of Singing Angels. *"Usiel" is an Angel who stands before the Throne of God. *"Verchiel" is a Ruling Angel of the Month of July and of the Zodiac Sign Leo. *"Suriel" is an Angel of Healing whose name means "God's command". *"Damabiath" is an Angel of Naval Construction. *The Camael is thus far, the only known Ship of the Class, however other ships were designed based on its Aquatic Capabilities. Category:Vehicles and Support Units